Rowing, as a competitive sport and for exercise, is a growing activity throughout the world. In all boats, the rower(s) sit facing the stem (rear) of the boat. In larger boats, there is a non-rowing participant who faces the bow (front) of the boat, and has some control over the path that the boat takes. In the great majority of boats, however, all the occupants are rowers, and at least one of the rowers is required to check over his or her shoulder regularly to maintain the course of the boat and to avoid other boaters and obstacles which may present themselves in the path of the boat. Each time a rower turns to look over his or her shoulder, there is an interruption in the rhythm of the rowing action which can result in disruption of the stability of the boat, cause an oar to catch on the water, and/or cause the course of the boat to be altered. Since there is not a person in the boat having continuous vision in the direction of travel, there is always a safety risk and collisions frequently happen with various objects, including other boats, obstacles in the water, etc. Thus, there exists a need for an information system that permits a rower of the boat to view the area in the path of travel of the boat without having to turn his or her head.